The present invention relates to lampholders; more particularly, the present invention relates to lampholders usable in track lighting systems.
Track lighting systems have become popular in commercial businesses and in residences whose owners attempt to keep up with the most current decorating trends. One of the more recent developments in such lighting fixtures is the use of compact efficient low voltage light bulbs. The use of these low voltage bulbs has afforded a greater flexibility in design and accordingly has allowed designers of track lighting fixtures a broader range of designs.
While the benefit of the smaller low voltage bulbs has advantages from a design viewpoint, it has disadvantages also. These disadvantages are encompassed in the fact that the line voltage must be reduced to match the lower lamp voltage. This reduction of line voltage usually requires the addition of a transformer (electromagnetic or solid state) near the plug box which mounts the lampholder to the powered track. From a design standpoint, solid state transformers are more desirable for track applications because of their compact size and ability to be put into various shapes. Solid state electronic components which are used to make up the transformer package are normally heat sensitive and could fail prematurely if subjected to high heat conditions.
There is therefore a need in the art to provide a track lighting fixture which protects the sensitive electronic components in the solid state transformer from the heat generated by a lampholder in a track lighting system.